1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car crushing and loading attachment for mounting from the lift arms of a front loader equipped with parallelogram linkage structure for stabilizing a lifting assembly pivotally supported from the lift arms. The car crushing and loading attachment includes upper and lower pairs of laterally spaced apart crusher and support arms in vertical registry with each other and while the lower support arms are free of interconnecting structure extending therebetween, the crusher arms are interconnected by a plurality of transverse braces or bars extending therebetween at points spaced longitudinally therealong. Furthermore, the lower support arms are rigidly supported and project forwardly of opposite side lower marginal portions of a transverse frame to be removably supported from the support arms of the attendant front loader and the upper crusher arms are pivotally supported from corresponding opposite side upper marginal portions of the frame, fluid motor structure being operatively connected between the frame and the upper crusher arms for forcibly swinging the forward ends of the crusher arms toward and away from the forward ends of the lower support arms.